The Dark Chronicles
by BlackCherry93
Summary: When Sonic AND Shadow are out of action at the same time, The least likely duo become the heroes. Rated T for Injuries and Language soon .


The Dark Chronicles – Chp. 1 – The First Steps

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog and related things. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.

* * *

Unknown – Unknown – Unknown

POV: Unknown person

_Where there is darkness, there is light._

_Where there is night, there is day._

_Where the moon is, the sun is on its way._

_Where a Shadow is cast, none is on the opposite side._

I keep saying this to myself while trying to figure out why does light always win. Why does darkness always lose? Is there a way to change this? Why can't darkness win for once, just once? When will someone care about the villain's side of the story? When will light lose?

Station Square – Downtown - 11:30 A.M.

POV: Narrator

A blue hedgehog is standing near town hall facing some type of machine. Both are standing still. Suddenly, the machine tried to crush the blue hedgehog. The blue hedgehog said while dodging, "Sorry, Eggman, but I'm too fast for ya." The hedgehog dodged the attack, but a shock suddenly went though his/her/its body. Eggman, who is piloting the machine, said, "Well, Sonic, I bet you didn't see that coming. Now you're dead. Say your prayers!" But as Eggman began to attack Sonic, a red echidna grabbed Sonic and got out of the way. He/She/It asked, "Sonic, are you okay?" Sonic groaned. Sonic then said, "I can't feel anything below my hips, Knuckles. I can't." They left after Sonic said that.

Station Square – Bridge - 11:38 A.M.

A robot that looks a lot like Sonic and a red and black hedgehog are about to duke it out on the bridge. They just stood there, facing each other. Then the robot said, "Get out of my way. My target is someone else."

"No can do, Metal Sonic," the hedgehog replied. They were silent for a moment. Then Metal Sonic annoyingly said, "All right, Shadow. If you won't get out of the way, I'll make you!" And the battle was on. Shadow and Metal Sonic gave each other a hard fight. After a while, Metal Sonic fled. _It appears I won. I'd better get…shoot_, Shadow thought. Metal Sonic didn't really retreat. It promptly slammed into Shadow. Shadow was knocked out. Metal Sonic heard a beeping noise. It put its left wristnear its head and pressed something. Eggman said though the device, "Metal Sonic, the mission is over. One of his friends showed up and saved him (He's talking about Sonic).Return to the base now!" Metal Sonic picked up the unconscious Shadow and dashed off to the base Eggman spoke of.

Unknown – Unknown – Unknown

POV: Unknown person

I'm still trying to figure those things out. I can't tell time. I do know however I have too much of it. And…just great. It STILL isn't working. What should I do now?

POV: Narrator

Suddenly, since its pitch black, a kicking noise is heard. Afterwards, it sounds as if a machine of some kind has come to life. A portal appears, giving off light in the area. It happens that only a person who looks a lot like Shadow is there. "How ironic," the person thought out loud, "usually kicking something won't help. It only started working after I kicked it." Even though he (In order to look a lot like Shadow, its probably a male) didn't know what was on the other side, he jumped into the portal.

Station Square – Station – Noon

Everyone including Knuckles, the Echidna that saved Sonic earlier, is looking at a portal that had just appeared in the station. Suddenly, as they didn't know what was on the other side either, a hedgehog that appeared a lot like Shadow jumped out of the portal that closed afterwards. He started walking backwards towards some stairs as a cop was walking toward him to put him down. The ground started shaking when he was close to the stairs and fell down them, tripping over and over again.

The hedgehog finally stopped by tumbling into some metal thing. After pushing himself away from the metal thing, he thought, _crap, that really hurt. Good thing I learned this while in that one area (He's talking about the unknown location)_. He then put his left hand over his forehead and an aura surrounded him. When it vanished, he thought, _that's better_. He took a better look at the metal thing and noticed it was a machine, and also noticed it was turning toward him!

Quickly, he moved into the machine's shadow to avoid being seen. Knuckles was patently waiting at the top of the stairs thinking, _when Eggman turns, I can get under his machine if I'm fast enough_. Luckily, Knuckles' chance soon came to him, as Eggman turned back the way he was facing thinking, _that's odd, no one was there, yet an energy reading was coming from there_.

Knuckles makes his move and gets under the machine. However, he should have looked a bit better at where he was going as he put one of his feet on the odd hedgehog's back quite hard. "Will you get your foot off my back," the hedgehog asked while remaining calm. Knuckles moved his foot and tried to attack Eggman. The problem is Knuckles' attack bounced off. The odd hedgehog said, "Let me give it a try." Unlike Knuckles, the hedgehog charged up his attack first and then attacked. He went straight through the machine! Knuckles moved out from the machine's shadow (the machine's shadow is under the machine, since it's around noon.) as it literally fell apart. Eggman fled in what was left of the machine.

"Thanks," Knuckles said to the mysterious hedgehog.

"No problem, but shouldn't we introduce ourselves," the hedgehog asked.

Knuckles answered, "Right. I'm Knuckles the Echidna, but just call me Knuckles."

"And I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark," Mephiles replied.

Knuckles said, "Come on, Mephiles. We'd better get out of here before the police show up. I have a thing against big cities anyway." And so they ran off.

**TO BE CONTINUNED…**

R&R Please!


End file.
